canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Rina
For more information about the past life of Rina, see Rina/Past Rina Rina Atherina (greek Ρινα Αδερινα) is a member of Canvas Ranger, aligned with Heroes and currently in 2nd division. Lost most of her memories, no one even she herself, realized that she left a tragic past behind. Her Crossgender version is Reno. Her life is extremely rough, but she is able to overcome it and turns it to a beautiful life, thus earning her canvas, Rough Canvas. Appearance Rina is a young girl in her sixteen. She has Chinese mother and Greek father, making her unique in appearance. She has a heart-shaped face that obscured by her blue, bob-styled hair which she accessorizes with a hairband that matches her clothing's color. Her eyes are big, angled, and upward slant. She is average in height (but is quite short compared to the rest of girls' heights in Canvas Ranger). One noticeable appearance is, despite her young age, she already has curvaceous body shape and well-developed feminine features (particularly her large breasts, as stated by other rangers). This is happened because of her weak body cells, which are dead and regenerated frequently, accelerating her growth slowly. It's a characteristic shared by her maternal family. Her another unique appearance is her vivid violet-magenta eyes, a legacy that is also shared by her maternal family. Her eyes will emit a warm and bright glow when her magical power is activated. 'Attire' Rina is quite fashionable, and follows fashion trends in internet or magazines, and owns a large variety of clothings. But in daily life, she is usually seen in her bandeau dress under a sweater, with some combination of color, black-white or blue. Her body is small, and she wears high-heeled footwears to appear taller. Her wardrobe mostly consists of cute and feminine clothings. When not using her wedges/sandals and wearing shoes, she always wears white thigh high socks, and it also incorporated into her Henshin clothing. 'Henshin Mode' In 3rd War era, her appearance is changed drastically, she is seen wearing short turtleneck blue vest with glowing stripes, and short skirt. Her limbs covered by black leather gloves and long socks, and same blue layer as her vest. Her most distinguishing changes is her hair, which is now blue in color. Her canvas hood has now dissapeared. In the Fifth WAR, Rina sports some changes from her previous outfit, mainly due to her revamped abilities as a full-fledged magician. She now wears more elaborate outfit, a black shirt, sleeve and large hairband, with blue skirt (her school uniform's skirt) that perfectly matches the color of her hair. Her gloves and long boots are also black, with blue trim. Seen in the latest WAR, her henshin outfit undergone several minor changes. Her top now featuring open design, a silver tie, and several lines of green and blue neons. A small mechanized knee protector is present, that enables her to move faster, increasing her agility. She also wears headset. Personality One's first impression of Rina is a clumsy, innocent girl. Rina has tendency to slip even when there are nothing slippery. She can get distracted by something cute and adorable. At school, she excels at nearly every subjects, excluding physical education, because of her rather weak body. Despite these shortcomings, Rina is kind-hearted, talkative, lively and cheerful girl who will always tries her best to cheer others. She shows strong dislikes for gloomy situations (and peoples) and tries her best to brighten them. Always cheerful, she states that she wants to help everyone, and to make everyone smile and happy, even villains. However, she will do anything to stop the Villains from moving forward. She is also self-conscious, and can get embarrassed about the size of her breasts. History Rina was a sole daughter of successful high-ranking military officer, her father was a general of the International Navy, and her mother was a CEO of a successful International Bank. This leads them to move frequently from country to country for business and military purpose. Her family is so rich and successful, that they have a mansion at every country. But they finally decided to stay in Atlantis, and Rina enters her junior high school there. In her 13rd birthday, a disastrous explosion that appears to be a huge nuclear blast destroyed the city. Rina who were at the city outskirt that moment survived the blast, but the others are died from shockwave and radiation poisoning. Rina, saddened that she lost her precious people and is now alone, tried to commit suicide by jumping from a bridge, but fortunately, she was saved by two researchers, Maya and Takashi. It's revealed that Maya is Takashi's wife, and she cannot give her husband any child, due to her previous occupation as a nuclear researcher, and one of her failed experiments mutated her genes. Rina decided to stay with them, and healing her shocked mental. Rina learned many things from them, such as how to speak Japanese, and creating her own electronical devices. A few days later, Maya shocked to find that she is pregnant, a more shocked Takashi concludes that Rina's body still irradiated by previous nuclear blast, and reverses the effect that affects Maya. They were very happy, and decided to celebrate in a nearby cafe. But several hours later, when Rina back from gathering unused scraps, she found Maya and Takashi dead, killed by unknown creature known as artblock. This saddened and shattered Rina's heart even more. Her mental state shocked since the incident, she has turned more silent and cold. She vows revenge against artblock, and wanders by herself. She drops exhausted after walked several days, and found by a nomad known as The Dune Nomad Months later, she was trained to be an assassin, and erases her emotions. Under the nomad chief's wing, she was delivered to various assassination missions, which always end in success. One day, when United Nations heard of her ability, decided to 'buy' her and recruited her to be one of their special agent. She underwent further training there for two and half years, enhancing her already potent power and abilities. Two and a half years later, she was assigned to a mission in far land, that mission was revealed to be a member of 2nd Division of Heroes. Canvas-Ranger Arrived at the location, she discovered an old woman attacked by several thugs. She decimates them all and saves the old woman. As a thanks for saving her life, the old woman invites Rina to work in her flower shop, which Rina gladly accepts. One week later, the thugs are back, and attacked the old woman once again, prompting Rina to invervene. However, they won in numbers, and despite Rina's attempt to decimate most of them, they have succeeded to badly injure the old woman, and leaves her for dead. Rina rushes to save her, only for her to heard the last word from the old woman, states that she is now trusted her flower shop to Rina. Months later, she is able to establish the business by her own, and named the flower shop as The Flower Paradise, even received numerous decorating jobs from other shops. Several days later, heavy rain enveloped the city. Rina returns to her flower shop, and heard someone knocking the door. When she opened it, a lightning flashed, and revealed tall-mysterious and frightening figure appeared outside the shop, asking for 'refuge'. She quickly react to land a killing blow, but stopped when the light finally reveals the man's face, a young man with red hair; an unknown guitar wanderer that calls himself Algeo. Resting in her shop for a hour, he mysteriously dissapeared and later appeared in Nakamiya's shop (in the same way he appeared in Rina's flower shop). When Rina arrived there, she befriends him, and apparently fond of his guitar skills, and asked to learn it. Algeo agreed, in exchange of Rina's swordsmanship skills. In a comical scene, she is seen protecting Nakamiya from his mentor Altair, whom she develop a comical hatred. Months later, Sippo decided to hunt for higher job at foreign countries, and leaves her friends. A day later, a tall, mummy-looking man appeared, and seemingly confused at where he should go. They decided to accept him as member of the division, a man named Fied. Rina is also close to Fied, because she thinks that they had 'something in common', and both of them felt that they were the 'cursed'. He sometimes sent bouquet of flower to her, and sometimes he can be seen spending time in her flower field. Daily Life After her resurrection, she returns to her division friends, and is now treated as a little sister of the Heroes' 2nd Division. She is also attends high school and working part time job in a cafe. Later in a rainy day, she found a cat, drenched wet in front of her house, she took him in and took care of him, giving him food and letting him rest in her house for a day. The next morning, when she prepare food for the cat, suddenly the cat speaks, and reveals his name, NyaNya. Rina surprised, but shrugs it off, because she already loved the cat. Then NyaNya decided to go home, but feeling that he wants to thank Rina, regularly coming back, since then he became Rina's beloved pet cat (but Rina prefered to refer NyaNya as a friend). 1st War During War, she fought villains in the National Monument's ruins. After long fight, she was forced to face Haru. The fight was uneven as she was not able to bring herself to harm any 'children' (Rina mistakes Haru for a children because of his small stature). Death She was died after war, exhausted and let her energy escapes from her body. Remains of her is kept by her division friends. A place where she died is now full of wild flowers. Fied, Krain, Zee, and Renausuallyseen there, reminiscing the time when Rina is still alive 3rd War Era After her death, her body was taken by Pentagon for research. The research turned out to be a resurrection project for dead elite agents. Several tries have failed, including a procedure of irradiating the body with gamma rays to accelerate the cell growth and restarting her life, but the scientist decided to gave up and prepared to incinerate her body. Suddenly Rina woke up, surprising the scientists. She has no memory of her past, only remembers her name, Rina. Under the command of Pentagon, she became special agent once more, doing missions like she was used to be. But her new personality prevents her to finish the missions effectively (she is now reluctant to hurt someone, and cowers in fear when she did so), disappointing Pentagon. At the dawn, she overheard a conversation between scientists that she was dead and revived back, surprising her. Feared at her status as an 'undead', she ran away from Pentagon, but not before she get shot in the abdomen before leaving. She stumbles into a small city where she used to be before her death, however, a group of street thugs approached her. Feisha who saw the blood trails emerged and dealt with the thugs, saving Rina. She later asks Rina to go to her house to treat the wounds, which Rina happily agreed. BIG WAR First Stage The menbers of 2nd division of Heroes (Rina, Fied, and Algeo) decided to go on a vacation to Yogyakarta. After a short ruckus involving her male teammates, she decided to go to the airport first. Arrived to the airport, she sensed a strange aura of the people, as if they aren't real humans. She called Algeo and Fied, asking them to arrive asap, before she was attacked by Artblock posing as an office boy. She dodged it easily and broke its back. Suddenly a horde of artblocks attacked her, prompting her to unleash her scroll and attacked them with her Ice Sigil. Algeo later arrived and saved Rina from a would-be fatal hit from behind with his acoustic guitar. They unisoned and cleared the entrance and main hall of the Airport. Fied later arrived after cleared the park area. It was revealed that the unknown phenomenon has rendered the artblocks wild, and attacked everything on its path. After clearing the airport, they board on a plane to Jogjakarta for free, a sign of thanks from the airport menagement. Second Stage Arrived in location, they found that most part of Yogyakarta has turned into sand dunes. After a long walk, they found an abandoned Joglo (javanese house) and decided to rest for a bit. Suddenly artblocks ambushed them, They transformed into henshin mode and fight. Rina and Fied goes outside, while Algeo took care of the artblocks inside the house. Third Stage After cleared the ambush, the area begin to transform to normal, the sand dune was an illusion casted by a high level artblock. Disturbed that an artblock possessed that kind of ability, they leave to check other areas. Last Stage: OUTBREAK Earlier of the fateful day, Rina walks by herself in Borobudur's southern area, where she suddenly notices Vaein, Nate and some other villains gather on top of Borobudur. Rina, curious about what they might be talking (or planning) decided to watch their movement for a bit, when Nikora and Samme, her fellow heroes came by. Suddenly Samme moved and start attacking those villains, Rina and Nikora have no choice but taking actions too. The fight was so great despite few warriors fighting, exchanging blows and blocks, attacking enemies and protecting their comrades, until the sun starts to rise, no one emerges as the winner. But the fight suddenly stopped when Feisha, suddenly appeared in the middle of battlefield and stopped the fight, despite being hurt because of the last war. The Heroes and Villains decided to retreat and rest for the epic battle. The real battle ensues, entire rangers of Heroes and Villains battled in epic fight, until all of them are exhausted and one by one revealed their true power. Rina, saw her friends fallen before her, cries, stated that she is just too weak to fight, and just a burden to the others protecting her, the intense guilt in her heart grows out of control, and manifests as a dark purple aura that slowly emerges and envelops her body; she lets her guilt takes control of her body, and unleashed immense power that can take out a soul at her own will. At the end of the war, she finally forgives herself, and slowly regained consciousness. By the time she awake, the war was already over, and Fied stands beside her, along with Meltis and unconscious Algeo. Rina asks what happened to Algeo, but Fied cannot bring himself to say a thing. Rina hugs unconscious Algeo and starts crying loudly. The Ending Rina, now 18 years old, celebrates her high school graduation with her friends. Under the falling cherry blossom, she looks up at the sky for a moment, and said that she and her division friends, will always be together, with a single tears falling down her cheek. She later departs with her friends to celebrate their graduation. Rina in Battle Rina is a Full Fledged Summoner, and fights with magical powers, in which she called it Psi Force (body/mind force). Her main weapons are her scrolls, which can be used to summon Sigils, in which can be used to conjure elements, either for attacking or defense purpose, thus effectively making her short to mid-range fighter. Rina is also agile, capable to avoid projectiles thrown to her when she casts a magic. Her major drawbacks are her physical attacks and defense, which are inredibly poor, and thus she is an easy target for melee fighters. To cover this, she needs her friends to protect her. She is also able to summon items that she has 'sealed' before in her scrolls. Mainly medicines and her friends' weapons. Rina can also summon Entities; the twelve olympian gods of the ancient greeks to aid her in battle. They are mostly aid her by buffing, but will attack and protect her physically if necessary. Her ultimate attack is Holy Ray Cannon, a beam of light with holy element capable of obliterating dark energy (and causing area damage). However, using this technique is very risky, it must be charged for at least 20 seconds to reach its potential power, but leaving Rina defenseless. If the charging interrupted mid-action, Rina must repeat from beginning. It's also requires incredible amount of energy; Rina will faint and incapacitated in an instant the technique ends. In the first war, Rina has no magic abilities at all, making her vulnerable to magic attacks, and her magic defense was incredibly poor, but she could counter it with her excellent agility. Her attacks consisted of big strikes with her huge swords, dealt massive damage to her opponents. She would switch to shorter and lighter blade to defend herself from closer opponents. Stats Other Appearances Canonical Chronicles : Main Article : Rina/The Exorcists Rina is a freshman in St. Dominic's Academy, since her first day in school, she has been haunted by visions, where she met an old man riding a dragon. On her way to school, she collided with a girl, that suddenly disappeared, and according to Rina's friend, a girl who becomes a victim of murder that happened in the school long time ago, according to the urban legend. After the school ends, Rina, on her way to home, attacked by a hideous monster. Rina, surprised and scared, nearly killed when suddenly the monster struck by a katana-wielding girl; the girl collided with Rina early that day. A fight ensues, but the monster proved too much for the girl. As both of them fall on their knees and given up hope, suddenly Rina casts a magic that sealed the monster away. Then the girl, thanked Rina, and introduces herself as Yuna. She then explained about the truth about St. Dominic's Academy, and the involvement with the organization known as The Exorcists. Canvas Ranger Gakuen In Canvas Ranger Gakuen, Rina is Feisha's childhood friend, and entered the school together. Rina joins the school's light music club. She is rather clumsier and more curious (and it should be noted that she looks more voluptuous) than her canon counterpart. She enters the music club because she found that most of the well known band are mostly consisted of male personnels, and she wants to create a female-exclusive band. She is the lead guitarist, and plays a Custom Blue Floral Sunburst Yamaha RGX A2 electric guitar with a capo on the first fret. The Throne 2, Bounty Hunters She is appeared as a guest star in this comic and dream game. She is a secret agent tasked to capture and eliminate Brionalomeus, the chipmaker. Coincidentally, her path joined with the main protagonists, Luna and Felicia. But in the epic fight, she departs with her enemy, Freya, to fight by themselves. Near the end of the chapter, she is shown departing to her base, and thanking the protagonists for 'coloring her time'. 2nd DIVISION Mission Files: Egyptian Demon She is appeared alongside her division friends. When Fied went checking the pyramid by himself and missing, she is concerned about his safety and departs with the remaining member of 2nd division. Later on the location, they encountered their nemesis, 2nd Division of Villains, delaying their attempt to save Fied. Relationships *Was a girlfriend of Nakamiya *Learned guitar skills from Algeo *Teaching swordsmanship skills to Algeo *Close friend of Krain, Rena, Zee, and her division members *Assisting Krain at his dojo, The Seventh paradise Gallery Image:Rina.jpg|Rendered image of Rina New_Rhyna___Kanvas_OC_by_Erkaz.jpg|Rina's concept art Rhyna Dune by Erkaz960.jpg|Rina when she was an assassin sukumizu.jpg|School Swimsuit rina cosu as rea.jpg|Shiguma Rea outfit rina school outfit.jpg|Rina's School Uniform Rina-henshin-2012.jpg|Rina's Henshin state in the Sixth War Rina santa.png|Rina's Santa outfit Trivia * Atherina is derived from Athena, goddess of war, strategy and wisdom in Greek mythology, and is also reflecting her birthplace in Athens, Greece. * But interestingly, she was born on March. March is a month named after Mars, the Roman equivalent of Ares, the god of war in Greek mythology, who is known for his preference of violent and brutal aspect of combat, a direct opposite to Athena, his sister, who prefers strategy, intelligence, and wisdom. * According to her official page: ** Her IQ is 200 ** She has E-cup, and still growing ** Her favorite food is vegetable salad and pizza, and her less favored food is hamburgers ** Her favorite drink is hot tea ** Her favorite phrase is "believe in yourself" ** Her hobby is ikebana * The creator Erkaz said in his deviantART journal that Rina is based on his real best friend, and Rina's crossgender Reno is based on Rina's boyfriend, also his best friend. * Besides her personality, Rina receives drastic changes in her physicality, notably her shorter height but heavier weight. The creator Erkaz stated that Rina was too tall before (168 cm), so she needs to be smaller, and gained weight (from 45 kg to 53 kg) because Erkaz wants Rina to have something to worry about, in this case, her weight. * Her physical stats are also drastically revamped, which directly inversed from Physical-centric to Magical-centric, and toned down her stats to make her more balanced. * Contrary to the popular belief, Rina's story (be it her history or current event) never changed a bit, and all changes that she experienced are all part of her flowing story. * Ironically, most of her relations, and the people who are usually seen around her, are villains. * She has an abnormal vision. * In the last Canvas Ranger Award, Rina won five awards, they are: ** Most Popular Couple (along with Feisha), ** Most 'Moe' character, ** Sweetest Character (girl), ** Most Remembered Character (tied with Rokoz), and ** Most Wanted Character as a Girlfriend. Tropes Main article: Rina/Tropes References http://erkaz.deviantart.com/ http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6033110/1/DIVISION_2_MISSION_FILES_EGYPT_DEMON Other sources listed later Category:Ranger Category:Female ranger Category:Team A Category:Hero